Memories
by MewTwo and Mew
Summary: Life...death...constant danger. These are things mew knew all to well as a kitten, barley out of the womb. Left an orphan in a world of looming danger, how will the little cat survive? Mews childhood revealed...


My first memory...is light. Soft, pink light. Filtered through something I could not feel or see. I could see my own paws, growing and grasping as I did, and soon I could hear. A steady 'thump thump thump' kept time in place, kept time a reality. I didn't know much about the world. I didn't know who or what I was, or what I was meant to be. But I knew her. I knew her better then anyone else did, just as she knew me. I could tell her voice apart from everything else, feel it's soft vibrations as she spoke. At night, when all was silent and dark, I could hear her voice, singing a gentle tune to me, comforting and soft. Eventually, I could feel her, too. When part of me was pressed against the newly located walls of my limited space, I could feel her paws against me. But the steady 'thump, thump, thump, thump' never faded or wavered. Always there. It was warm, and i felt more safe then I ever had, and ever will now. Every night, the same soft tune, a lullaby, one that filled me with warmth and love as her mind touched mine, enveloping me in a soothing aura.

"Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee,

All through the night

Guardian angels God will send thee,

All through the night

Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,

Hill and dale in slumber sleeping

I my loved ones' watch am keeping,

All through the night

Angels watching, over around thee,

All through the night

Midnight slumber close surround thee,

All through the night

Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,

Hill and dale in slumber sleeping

I my loved ones' watch am keeping,

All through the night"

I had it memorized, word for word, every sound and syllable, though I didn't understand any of it yet, I knew it was her, and that she was singing it for that alone was enough.

Eventually, I felt her tense, grow pained more and more, and I felt myself moving, the steady 'thump thump thump' speeding and fading away from my hearing as I began to panic. What was going on? Soon, light flooded my eyes and I felt a bitter, freezing cold against my skin as I let out a sharp cry. Something picked me up, and started humming. But I knew the voice. It was her voice. I looked up, and saw her face for the first time- a brilliant, bright blue in her eyes and a soft purple coat of fur, a small smile on her face as she nuzzled me.

"Hello little mew..."

She spoke softly, and I giggled, grabbing a pawful of her fur, seeing my own was a sharp contrast, being a light pink rather then the calm purple of her. She stroked my head gently, cleaning me, all the while whispering sweet nothing's in my mind, keeping me calm and quiet, as if hiding from something. More then once she mentioned the word 'mommy', and eventually I associated the word with her. She was my mother, and I was her child.

It wasn't a full week before my mother set me down on my paws, them searing uncomfortably against the cold jungle floor. She nudged me forward, and it took a hesitant step with a front paw, then a back, slowly gaining locomotion before she scooped me up, smiling widely, and i smiled too. Within the next week, she started weaning me off milk, giving me soft fruits like lums or pecha berries. But one thing stayed the same, the soft lullaby she sang every night, sending me drifting to sleep, always holding me to her chest, the comforting 'thump thump thump' able to be heard once more as I fell into a deep sleep..

When I was almost four months old, it happened. Me and my mother where woken by a loud resounding

'BANG'

In the dead of night, lights all around us, and strange two legged creatures with even stranger looking things in their hands running at us, my mother panicking and darting away. But the strange things followed, persistent, until it seemed we had lost them.. When i heard another loud noise, like the crack of a whip, and my mother tilted sharply forward, slowly sinking to the ground with me in her arms. Her eyes shone her brilliant gold as she protected us, a creature with a strange thing in its hand falling to the ground as she let go of me, smiling and looking into my eyes, starting to sing my lullaby, but her voice was a pained, breathless whisper, and her eyes dimming. By the fifth line, her eyes where unfocused, her voice almost inaudible, but still I listened to her intently, unaware that she was slipping away, and I snuggled against her chest as she sang.

"I...my l...loved ones...watch...am...keeping..."

Her voice wavered, becoming thin and unreadable as I looked up at her, and she gave me one last, weak hug.

"All...through..the...night..."

With that, she fell silent, the ever present 'thump thump thump' slowly stuttering before stopping, and my mother went limp as I fell asleep, completely oblivious as to what I had just lost.

When I woke, the morning was cold and bitter, no warmth from my mother as her arms where limply wrapped around me, and i made a soft confused noise, nuzzling her. She moved, but it seemed like she moved more so because I pushed her. Again I pushed against her slightly, and she remained limp as I crawled out of her embrace, pawing at her face, desperately searching for some sort of reaction. No movement. I backed up a bit as it slowly sank in. She was gone, and I was alone, weak and defenseless. I mewled softly as I caught scent of decay, and tears slipped down my fur, before I looked up in alarm hearing the loud caw of a skarrmony, it landing behind my mothers body, tearing it's beak into her as I screamed, the bird looking up and hopping over the corpse, and I some how knew it preferred it's meals live. I sprinted away as fast as my short legs would carry me, then into a small cave looking place, afraid and cold, the bird finally having given up and flew back to my mothers corpse. I stayed there for the rest of that day, crying silently in grief, slowly starving. When night fell, my heart gave a pained twist at the lack of my lullaby, and I tried as hard as I could to imagine her voice, her soothing warmth holding me close, protecting me from the bitter cold as I fell into an uneasy, shallow sleep...

When I woke, it was raining outside. I was starving, so hungry my thoughts where clouded and sluggish as I slowly, cautiously exited the small cave, looking around for anything edible, but finding nothing. I let out a mew of distress as the cold rain coupled with the winds slowly froze and numbed my tiny body, my vision going grey around the edges before I felt myself being lifted, and I looked up to see what my mother had explained to be an lucario. They where rare where we lived-called the aura wielders because of their special pokemon held me close to it, it's warmth seeping I to my numb limbs, and I looked at it more closely after a few moments, recognizing it as a female. She carried me back to her home, laying me on a soft bed of leaves then handing me a small cut of a Lum berry. I didn't question the stranger, too hungry to stop and think, easily biting into the juicy berry, then soon it was gone, and I was content. I fell asleep to the soft sounds of rain pattering against stone.

I woke up cold once again, finding myself outside the lucarios home. When I looked inside, I saw a small riolu standing next to the female, whom was crying, a larger male standing over her looking furious. I crawled into the cave, mewing softly, looking at the female. At the noise I made the male turned to me before storming up and kicking my small body hard, sending me flying into the wall, my skull cracking against the hard stone as the female screamed, and I blacked out.

I heard the sound of dirt being moved when I regained consciousness, and heard the female crying. Looking around sluggishly I saw her covering her face with both paws, then I looked directly beside me seeing a guilty looking male dig a small hole. Frightened, I stood, but bit my tongue hard enough to draw blood to suppress a whimper. My ribs, At least two of them, where broken apart, blood pounding in my ears against a headache from my cracked skull as I run away, the female gasping loudly behind me when she sees I'm gone, but I don't care. I don't stop running until I can no longer catch their scent, or hear anything they do or say. When I do finally stop, I am breathing heavily, trying hard to keep my breathing even and not panic. I knew I was hurt badly, but i did not know the extent of the damage. Knowing what little my mother had taught me about broken bones, I found some orren berries, and special leaves that are strong enough to act as a biding but also having healing properties. I painfully wrapped the leaf around my upper torso, then a thin one around the lower part of my head where the pain was the sharpest before laying down, sighing shakily as I bit into an orren berry, wanting nothing more than to feel my mother warmth, and hear her voice.

When I was ready, I emerged from my hiding spot, feeling much better. Stronger even. Having seen my mother do it for so long, I concentrated, my eyes glowing a dull pink as I manage to pluck a Lum berry off the tree above me, the soft fruit falling in front of me as I squealed in delight, picking it up and taking a bite. My first time collecting food myself. When I finished off the small fruit I padded off deeper into the jungle, unknowingly leaving the place with the most easy to access food...

By nightfall, I was hungry, but unable to find anything to eat. All the berries I located where rotten or not edible, so after finding a nice dry indent in stone I curled up into a little ball, my tail wrapping around me as I drifted into a shallow sleep...

I was woken late into the night by the same loud

'BANG!'

As before, and I whimpered loudly as a bright light shone into my small hiding spot and I heard loud yells of,

"WE FOUND ONE!"

"It's a kitten!"

"Grab it before it runs or teleports!"

Getting more and more afraid as a hand reached in to grab me, i bit the thing hard and it jerked back, giving me opportunity to run as fast as my small legs would carry me, ignoring the searing pain in my ribs and the pounding headache before the leaves just to my right erupted as a bullet was shot, missing me by mere inches as I forced myself to go faster, turning around just as another gun went off, the bullet correctly aimed for my skull...but it never hit it's target. Instead, it froze inches from my face,the entire jungle seeming frozen in time as a bright light shone above me, then flashed as two gigantic beings, one two shades of blue another pink and white flew circles above the jungle, another third being seemingly shrinking as it approaches me, before it nuzzles me.

" little mew... You have been hurt, and lost so much in such a short amount of time...still a mere kitten, yet you push onwards with all the bravery of an ancient..."

I felt a warm sensation spread through out my body as I was healed, the fatigue and pain fading away as I looked up at the pokemon.

"As a reward, we have chosen you...little one...to be the newest guardian, she whom guards the tree..."

I felt wind pass by as me and the creature where teleported to a large open room with a crystal in the middle.

"You will not grow old, or die...forever in a cycle of rebirth. You will live here, little mew, but you can go anywhere on this planet that you'd to fall in love, live a full life without danger..the life you deserved."

I looked up at the creature, nodding slowly, and it smiled as it's eyes glowed a bright gold, and I felt a new, unbidden power well up inside of me before bursting forth, my mind clearer and sharper then it had ever been.

"Then I deem you Mew, Legendary, Guardian of the Tree of beginning."

Mew... That is who I was meant to be.


End file.
